Let The Dominoes Fall
by Cryztalix
Summary: Master Shifu's mystical ramblings have left Tigress VERY confused, but perhaps maybe a game of dominoes with Po would help ease the tension. Read/review plz.


Hello…again. I found another PC!

Crowd- YAY! *throws party*

….but it's not MY OWN pc…

Crowd- *burns down party and stomps off*

LOL, Please enjoy the story! Reviews are nice, but cookies are NICER!

**Let The Dominoes Fall**

Master Shifu sat in the Sacred Caverns, meditating his troubles away and collecting his thoughts to find the 'inner peace' within himself….again

He still couldn't let go of the fact that Po managed to find his own inner peace before him…..and at such a young age too!

…talk about 'jealous'…

"Inner peace…..inner peace…" the red panda muttered under his breath. The Caverns helped him sort out all of his thoughts. Shoot, just by LOOKING at the caverns, you could tell it was a pretty peaceful place nonetheless.

The soothing waters, the constant dripping of the stalactites, the ancient statues that were fabled to have guarded this sacred area, and not to mention-

"MASTER SHIFU! MASTER SHIFU!"

…the obese panda scurrying up the steps.

Shifu groaned, "So much for 'peaceful'…." He looked up towards the entrance of the cave.

"Master Shifu?"

"I'm right here, Dragon Warrior."

"Master Shifu? Oh man, where'd you go?" Apparently, Po didn't hear him.

"I'm right he-"

"ACK! Did he get abducted? Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Po started running around in circles.

Shifu sighed, "PO!"

Po froze, and looked at his 'missing' master…..who just happened to be standing right in front of him the entire time.

"Oh! Master Shifu! I'm so glad I found you! I was getting worried cuz I thought-"

"Enough panda." Shifu snapped. Po shrunk back a little. He hasn't called him 'panda' in a while, a very LONG while.

"Eh…sorry, Master." Po bowed in respect.

"Yes, yes…..forgive me of my snapping , Dragon Warrior, I've just been trying to relocate my inner peace."

"Oh yeah! Inner peace!"

Shifu smiled. It was good to know that the panda had remembered _something_ that was important to his training for once in his lifetime, besides noodles…and food.

….mostly _food _though.

"Still can't believe I got the hang of it before turning into and old geezer!" Po exclaimed.

Shifu's ear twitched in agitation.

"Uh- n-not like there's anything wrong with old geezers….eh-heh-heh.." Po, realizing Shifu's reaction, attempted to make the comment a little more….'nicer' towards his master's 'old age'.

"Po, what are you here for?" Shifu cut straight to the point-

-before he was reminded about his 'elderly state' again.

"Oh, right." Po stated, trying to remember what exactly he was coming here for.

"Um…..Master Shifu…I don't know how to say this, but….I've been feeling a little…tense lately."

"Well go ask Mantis to do some of his acupuncture on you." Shifu replied.

"No, no, not THAT kind of 'tense'…" Po fiddled with his thumbs.

"Well, what other kind of 'tense' is there-" Shifu thought for a moment- "UGH! You're not implying that you're in heat, are you?"

Po twitched a little-" ABSOLUTELY **NOT!**"

Shifu sighed in relief. "So tell me then, what seems to be the problem?"

Po stopped fiddling his thumbs and looked towards Shifu.

"Well, it all started this morning…."

"Po, can you PLEASE just skip straight to the 'problem' part of the story?"

"Okay, okay….all I'm trying to say is, I've had a stressful day. And…I just need something to get it all off my mind." The panda plopped down next to Shifu after stating that.

….Shifu scooted several inches away from Po.

"Hmm…well….why don't you just meditate on it?"

Po thought, "HEY! You're right!"

Shifu chuckled.

"Can I meditate with _you_?"

Shifu's happiness died.

"**NO."**

Tigress walked through the rocky entrance. The messenger goose, Zheng, had relayed to her that Master Shifu requested her presence at this moment.

'I wonder what it is…' Tigress thought for a second. 'Ugh, if it's about that question on _whether I use kitty litter or not_ again, I swear-'

"Ah, hello Master Tigress."

"**NO, **I do** NOT** use a cat litter box!" Tigress snapped.

Shifu, a little taken aback by that statement, just stared at her.

Realizing her outburst, she quickly apologized.

"Ah- forgive me Master!" Tigress bowed in respect.

"….So…those children were quite curious, I assume?" Shifu had heard about Tigress' little escapade when taking in charge of the Kung Fu beginners class earlier today. Maybe some of THAT was what caused some of Po's 'tense' feelings….

"…Master?" Tigress said- snapping Shifu back to reality- "You wanted to see me?"

Shifu smirked.

Oh YES he had….

"Ah yes…Master Tigress, I have something for you." He replied while pulling out something beneath his robes.

"…?" Tigress looked quizzically at her master.

Since when did HE give late birthday presents?

Shifu placed the item in her hand. "I figured that you would need this later on….for your training."

Tigress examined it.

…It was a box.

…he expected her to train….with a _box._

...how 'lovely'.

While Tigress stared at the box (with a rather 'priceless' look on her face, by the way),

Shifu gazed at her actions, amused.

She looked at the box, then back at Shifu.

Then back at the box.

Then back at Shifu.

He was smirking at her.

Smirking means 'smiling'.

….Since when did he do _THAT?_

…..this was getting very awkward for her…..

"I assume that you would like to know what this is all about, hm?" Shifu broke her thoughts.

"….that _would_ be nice.." Tigress replied back, Eyes never leaving the box.

"Well….too bad. Figure it out yourself."

"Yeah sure….Wait- huh?" before Tigress could look at her master…he disappeared…leaving a VERY confused feline standing outside of a cave.

Po was sitting near the sacred peach tree, _attempting_ to meditate.

His day wasn't a good one, and Master Shifu's advice wasn't helping him much either.

"*sigh* I just wish I could just knock down all my troubles away…."

Tigress walked near the sacred peach tree. She was replaying whatever the HECK that was that happened at those caverns with Shifu.

She looked back down at the box in her paws. It apparently was supposed to help her train…or something like that…

It was all starting to agitate her. First it was with Oogway, now Master Shifu is doing that EXACT same thing…

….making life more complicated with riddles.

"Maybe if Shifu could just get straight to the _point, _and not go all '_mystical' _on us-" Tigress growled. It was one thing to say- 'Oh hey Tigress, I gotcha a lil box here as a gift.'

But _NO,_

It was a box that was supposed to be used in TRAINING.

Whats wrong with her training NOW?

Was it slacking?

Is her posture off?

Is she getting FAT?

Tigress was so caught up in her thoughts, she never noticed that the box had a little sliding lidon it.

The lid slid off the top and fell to the ground.

Tigress' ears picked up a small 'thud'.

She looked down and saw what she had been fussing about all this time.

Dominoes.

Po rolled his eyes. "This isn't gonna work.." He got up and shuffled off. He was too centered into his thoughts when suddenly-

"WHOA!" Po tripped. "What's the big idea? Bandits? C'mon, show yourselves!" He got in some wacked out fighting stance.

"Whoever you are…I'm gonna make you pay for tripping me over!" Po threatened.

"….how much, exactly?" a smooth voice replied.

Po jumped. "M-Master Tigress! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"-See me?" She finished.

"Y…yeah…" He chuckled sheepishly while looking down on the ground in puzzlement.

"Um….Master Tigress….if you don't mind me asking…what-"

"-Am I doing?" she beat him to the punch, yet again.

"Hehe, yeah….How do you keep on-"

"-finishing your sentences?" she smirked.

"AUGH! Okay, c'mon!" Po shouted.

She just chuckled darkly and continued her activity. ….of setting up dominoes.

Po stood there in silence, watching how she placed them in patterns and orders.

"…would you like to join?"

Po's jumped up from the sudden comment and looked down at Tigress.

Her gaze was locked in on his.

"W-who?...Me?" Po asked.

"….no, I was talking to the tree behind you." Tigress retorted.

Po chuckled at that.

Maybe with these dominoes….his trouble _could_ get knocked away…

Po sat with the tiger master and joined in on making domino designs.

It was a very calm and serene moment amongst the two that lasted, probably, HOURS.

No one spoke, for there was no need to disrupt the peace of the event.

While finishing up all the dominoes in order- Po smiled at her.

"Here Po, tip it." Tigress offered.

"Why don't _**you**_tip it?"

She thought for a moment, then obliged to do it .With the softest 'tap' of her claw- they watched as the dominoes fell into the exact way they had formed it.

"AHA! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Po exclaimed- "I feel so much better now, this really made my day, Tigress." He grinned at her.

She felt very relieved for some odd reason.

"Well, all that building is making me hungry, I'm gonna go eat, you wanna come with?" Po asked.

Tigress smiled, "I think I'll stay here just a little while longer, Dragon Warrior."

"Okay…suit yourself." Po ran off to the kitchen, leaving the feline there to collect her thoughts on everything that happened today.

Tigress sighed. Now she knew EXACTLY why Shifu gave her this box….

…..it was so that she could find her _own _inner peace.

_**DA END!**_

_Review, comment, WHATEVER! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
